Asylum
Asylum ist eine Multiplayermap aus Call of Duty: World at War.thumb|Ein Gang in Asylum Beschreibung Asylum ähnelt ein bisschen Showdown, ist aber dennoch umfangreicher. Es ist so etwas wie der Nachfolger von Vacant, da es ebenfalls viele lange Korridore, kleine Seitengassen und viele verschiedene Routen besitzt. Trotzdem ist Asylum ziemlich klein. Für Spiele mit wenig Leuten eignet sich die Karte besonders gut, aber auch viele Spieler finden hier Platz. Wie der Name bereits verrät, spielt die Map in einem kleinen Irrenhaus der Deutschen, das auf der Einzelspielermission Ring aus Stahl basiert, in der Dimitri Petrenko das deutsche Asylum überfällt. Auf der Map findet man meistens keinen Platz für Entfernungskampf, da die Ecken und Winkel alle sehr eng ausgelegt sind. Am besten benutzt man eine Maschinenpistole oder ein Gewehr. Zwar sind auch Schrotflinten geeignet, da eben nicht viel Platz zwischen den Gegnern und dem Spieler ist, aber dank der langsamen Nachladezeit fallen sie eher negativ aus der Reihe. Granaten sollte man nur mit Bedacht werfen, da man sich selbst in die Luft jagen oder zumindest schwer verletzen kann. Auf dieser Map basiert eine Karte aus dem Überlebenskampf, Verrückt. Orte *Cafeteria: Hier spawnt die Rote Armee. Die meisten Leute bleiben für den Kampf gerne hier, weil es auch ein Fenster gibt, das den gesamten Bereich überblickt. Außerdem kann man leicht auf den Weg des Gegners blicken und ihm so den Weg abschneiden, wenn man einen Feind erspäht hat. Der Nachteil ist, dass viele Gegner gerne von hinten ankommen, da der Hof ein offenes Gebiet mit vielen Möglichkeiten zur Deckung ist. Wenn jemand aus dem Team aufpasst, dass niemand von hinten kommt, ist aber auch diese Gefahr abgewendet. *Badezimmer: An diesem Ort finden viele Kämpfe statt. Wer auch immer diesen Ort hält, kann über die ganze Map blicken, da man den Spawnpunkt der Roten Armee, den Spawnpunkt der Wehrmacht, den Innenhof und den zweiten Stock im Auge hat. Bei den Duschen findet man auch die meisten Camper, die sich ein paar Kills erhoffen, da das Badezimmer ein viel besuchter Ort ist. *Nordende: Hier spawnt die Wehrmacht. Vom Start an bis zum Ende des Spiels ist dieser Bereich immer eher verlassen. Die Hauptpunkte des Kampfes sind weit weg und nicht viele Spieler bleiben hier. Bei Spielmodi, bei denen man etwas erobern muss, können hier Flaggen spawnen, wodurch dem Bereich ein wenig Leben eingehaucht wird, ansonsten ist dort nie jemand. *Bereich mit dem kaputten Dach: Dieser Bereich im nordwestlichen Punkt der Map ist ebenfalls gut umkämpft. Besitzt man diesen Ort, erhält das Team des spielers einen großen Vorteil. Egal woher die Feinde kommen, man hat sie immer im Blick und kann alle Eingänge kontrollieren. Es gibt außerdem viele Wände, hinter denen man in Deckung gehen kann. Auf diesen Punkt werden die meisten Artillerieangriffe gestartet, weil er nicht nur gefüllt ist mit feindlichen Spielern, sondern auch die Offenheit eines kaputten Daches zu bieten hat, was die Mörserschläge einfach durchlässt. Infos *Im Badezimmer kann man unheimliche und unerklärliche Geräusche hören, darunter zwei flüsternde Männer, ein weinendes Mädchen, eine fallende Münze, Klaviermusik und ein Messer, das sich in Zement gräbt. *Das Geräusch des spielenden Klaviers wird am lautesten bei einem Gebäude in der Nähe des Russen-Spawns, was bedeutet, dass das Klavier in dem Gebäude gespielt wird. Doch da das Gebäude verriegelt ist, kann der Spieler nicht wirklich erfahren, was darin los ist. *Steht man in der Nähe der Fenster, hört man manchmal das Geräusch, wenn ein Fenster repariert wird. Das könnte eine Anspielung von Treyarch gewesen sein, dass das erste DLC für den Überlebenskampf auf der Map Asylum basiert. *Wenn sich der Spieler im Beobachtermodus aufs Dach stellt, kann man ein Klopfen auf Holz hören. *Außerhalb der Map stehen viele verbrannte Gebäude und Bäume, aber auch ein Baum, der nur im freien Modus zu sehen ist, ansonsten ist er nicht da. *Manchmal kann man auf der Map die Geräusche von Elektrizität hören, der nächste Hinweis auf das erste DLC. *Manchmal kann man außerdem einen Zug hören, aber es ist keiner zu sehen. *Die Überlebenskampf-Karte "''Verrückt" ''basiert auf Asylum. Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Maps Kategorie:Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War